Bathilda Waits
'' ''Bathilda Waits is the daughter of the waiting-maid, the antagonist of The Goose Girl. Character Personality Bathilda isn't afraid to put anyone in their place. It doesn't matter if someone was born with a silver spoon in their mouth, or even if they're living off on the breadcrumbs tossed for the birds by Mary Poppins herself. As she will insist of anyone, in spite of her neat freak tendencies, it is not her mess to clean. This girl has a load of snark and she isn't afraid to use it. In fact, and perhaps because of her vigilant directed-ness, she would love nothing more than to become the most acclaimed actress in the land. And wear the most stunning of outfits. And to be a real looker. Not that she isn't pretty, it's just that a certain daughter of a certain princess from a certain tale is supposed to cause others to turn heads even when forced to dawn a peasant dress. Life's not easy when you're living on the short end of the stick, proclaimed thespian or not. Appearance Bathilda has a tall, willowy build with fair skin and blue eyes. She is a wavy-tressed brunette with hair that hovers just above shoulder-length when not tied up, and sports a set of bangs. Fairy Tale: The Goose Girl Basic Summary The Brothers Grimm version of The Goose Girl is centered around a princess whose widowed mother -the Queen - sends her daughter and waiting-maid on a journey to a far-off land for her daughter to be betrothed by a prince. During the story the waiting-maid frequently defies the princess's orders, and once the to-be bride loses the protective charm given by her mother (a handkerchief stained with three drops of the queen's blood), the servant seizes control and forces the poor girl to switch places with her, the maid intending to wed the prince herself. After various trials and the discovery of the princess's true identity, the fabled "goose girl" rightfully lives happily ever after with her prince, while the waiting-maid is sentenced to her own, proposed death: To literally be stripped naked, stuffed into a barrel lined with nails, and to have it be dragged around by horses along the streets until dead. How Bathilda Ties Into It As one can easily figure, Batilda isn't all that exhilarated over fulfilling her destiny. To say the least, no particularly sane person would ever willingly want to choose to die such a horrible death. That being said, if she were to live by the end of the tale (and more importantly: Succeed in marrying the prince), and if her biggest dream of becoming a professional actress were to never fall through, she would have no qualms about blatantly stealing someone's identity as a means to get rich quick. Not that she would publicly admit it, but it's a thing. Relationships Family It can be assumed that her mother bore her sometime before the story's end, as she obviously would have been dead after the fact. Bathilda knows nothing of who her father is, so it can also be said that her birth was likely illegitimate, and that the faceless prince charming who had a one-night stand with a lowly waiting-maid would rather not be associated with a bossy identity thief. The closest people in her life who would even remotely be considered family are the original "goose girl" herself (as she would also be the next queen), and perhaps her daughter. Even then, it's rather awkward knowing that said queen is going to willingly trust a deceitful servant with with her only offspring, but that's beside the point. Friends description/actual characters to be added Romance Her storybook romance says it all. She probably wouldn't mind getting a guy at some point since she'd kind of have to have a kid before being horrifically maimed anyhow, but have a fair warning: Gold-digging tenancies are in abundance. Outfits Basic Bathilda's outfit was partially inspired by the dirndl, a traditional dress worn in Germany. The torso and sleeves appear to be a grey, ruffled blouse with hangs loose off the shoulders paired with two dark brown strapsproventig it from slipping off, and dawns a darker blue waist cincher under a thin, red ribbon belt that matches the scrunchy holding up her hair. the skirt of her dress is a lighter brown and is partially covered by an apron tied around the waist. Over her her uneven, matching grey socks, her dark brown pumpers are wooden and simple in design, as though they were clogs with heels. Both apron, skirt, blouse and socks are partially stitched together with colorful patches due becoming worn. Green trimming is a quite a given in her design, lining her socks, skirt, apron, and the sleeves and neckline of her blouse. Legacy Day be drawn/described Notes *The name Bathilda (Ba-TIL-da) is a German name that means "commanding battle maden". Whether or not the "battle" part is actually true, the rest of its meaning seems quite fitting to her demeanor. Her last name 'Waits '''is self explanatory. *'Tilda '''is a pretty common nickname for her. However, she reserves '''Tildy '''and '''Batty '''for those closer than mere aquaintances. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:From Grimm's Tales